


I'll Cover You

by thelvenqueen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: bagginshield drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelvenqueen/pseuds/thelvenqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their journey is not kind to Bilbo, but small acts of kindness make it more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Cover You

They were on their journey for three solid months now. The rain was pouring down and poor Bilbo wished he was in front of a warm fire after eating a proper meal. Now they were all trudging slowly through the mud as they had for the past few hours and the rain was not letting up one bit. Poor Bilbo had only minimal clothing, not at all prepared for what the elements were throwing at him. 

“Only a little while more and we can stop to make camp,” Bofur tried to assure the soaked hobbit. Bilbo gave a nod in appreciation for his companion’s efforts to cheer him up. He tried to look on the bright side but that was proving to be extremely difficult when he was cold, wet, and hungry to top it all off. He would simply have to endure the weather until they stopped to make camp. Then he could at least lie in his bed roll and pretend he was elsewhere. 

Bilbo tried to wrap his coat around him tighter to try and keep what little heat he had left with him, but just gave up and walked on. Just then a large weight was thrust onto his shoulders throwing the Halfling off balance. When he steadied himself he realized that it was a coat with furs around the edges, and thick enough that the inside was perfectly dry. Not to mention it was still warm from whoever had sacrificed their coat for the little hobbit. He looked up and saw Thorin’s crystal eyes locked intently on his hazel ones.  


Bilbo smiled and pulled the edges closer around him. “Th-thank you.” His teeth still chattered a small bit, but his shivering was subsided. Thorin didn’t reply, but gave Bilbo a once over and nodded. Once he was satisfied that his hobbit was at least a little less miserable he grunted and returned to the front of the company as they continued on their long journey.


End file.
